Bruises
by Matok
Summary: An offshoot of Kirkwall Academy (a Dragon Age II high school AU). NSWF/PWP. A look at one of Fenris' dreams about the enigmatic Hawke.


_Bruises_

_A companion ficllet to Kirkwall Academy (a Dragon Age II high school AU). NSFW & PWP. Note: Hawke is over the legal age of consent._

* * *

Fenris sat at his desk grading the conjugation pop quizzes during the passing period between bells. The day was cold and the sea churned angrily outside the classes six floor to ceiling windows, promising rain later in the day. He shivered and ground his teeth, focusing through the icy air on the horrendous translations before him.

The heating in the language building was, to his bitter exasperation, irrevocably broken, and the company could not reinstall until the weekend.

Fenris huffed in annoyance and turned up his collar. He was not willing to put himself through this at the moment. Between his pounding head, the room's temperature, and the poor Latin, he was liable to storm out of this damned school any moment. Pushing aside the stack of half-graded papers, he leaned back and let his mind wander.

Without fail, it wandered straight to Hawke.

Despite her protests and misgivings, her Latin was improving each day; Fenris had no doubt she would be ready to face the AcaShock in three weeks' time. What scared him, however, was that soon she would not require the after school tutoring sessions.

He lived for the stolen moments he spent alone with Hawke.

Fenris spent his days cowering in the classroom he had stolen, went home to his lonely lighthouse in the evenings. His nights were fitful, if not sleepless altogether, and what little physical release he found was tempered by shame and humiliation.

He had nothing; but when Hawke smiled at him, he did not mind. Fenris could have nothing but the clothes on his back and the smile in her eyes and he would be content.

The bell rang then, pulling him out of his musings, and the first students filed in.

Sebastian pushed the door open and walked in quietly, nodding politely before taking his usual seat in the front of two rows by the window.

Isabela and her 'merry band of misfits' came in through the door next, all together, laughing and talking and gesturing wildly. Anders followed a step behind, visage far less jovial than that of his friends.

And then Hawke.

Like the dawn after a storm she was there, quiet and radiant and breathtaking. Her face was turned away from his when she walks through the door, her attention caught by something Merrill had said.

When she turned to him Fenris' breath caught.

Marks on her cheek, a deep purple. As if someone had held her face too tightly, gripped with thumb and forefingers her delicate jaw. His gaze darkened as he realized, as he remembered how painful that must have been, how terrifying-

Her eyes flickered to him and it was as if his heart were beating for the first time. He could read her silent plea clear as day. Don't ask, please don't ask. Not now, not ever.

Too shocked to move, he watched as she took her seat in between Sebastian and Merrill.

They too looked worriedly at their friend; Sebastian whispered something to her and slipped her a card, but she said nothing, merely smiled sadly and shook her head.

The sudden fall of rain outside broke him from his strange, Hawke-induced trance.

The class had their notes out and was waiting for him to speak, and with a pointed look at Hawke that promised words later, he turned to the board.

"Perfer et obdura; dolor hic tibi proderit olim"

* * *

Halfway through class, Fenris was going over the conjugations of to be when Hawke crossed her legs.

He shouldn't have looked. For so many obvious, obvious reasons his eyes should have not been drawn up Hawke's long legs. Yet they were, and what he saw there made his blood run cold.

More bruises, on her legs. Three circles, set in a triangle, almost black, a matching set on each side of her thigh.

Which means someone grabbed her.

_He grabbed her legs_.

A torrent of horrendous images and thoughts flooded his mind. Hawke had mentioned last night as she drove him back to his lighthouse that Gamlen had been more aggressive of late. Sober less often, violent more frequently. She had not said she was afraid, but it was writ on her face, etched into lines of worry and eyes too dark and solemn.

And high on her legs... far too intimate of a spot for an uncle. Gamlen had touched Hawke- his Hawke- and _hurt_ her.

The piece of chalk he had been holding cracked and fell apart in his hand in a cloud of dust.

He couldn't see for the red coloring his vision, couldn't think for the terrifying thoughts clouding his mind.

"Pages 412-416 tonight, questions 1-22. Begin now."

He ground out the instructions before sitting at his desk, fuming, trying vainly to remain calm.

The class was dead silent, a rare occurrence. They were clever enough to know that levity would not be tolerated today.

When the bell finally rang there was little chatter as the students filed out.

Hawke, however, stayed in her seat. It was, after all, Friday and a tutoring day.

Fenris got up and stood before her desk, his footsteps echoing in the empty class.

"Stand," he growled.

She obliged, but not without typical protest.

"Fenris, please just...don't ask. I'm fine, ok? Let's just-"

"No."

His eyes locked steadily with hers, and he did not back down. Outside the rain fell harder, coming down with a force on the large glass windows.

"You will tell me what happened."

"Nothing. Nothing happened," She shook her head in denial, eyebrows furrowing. "I fell and got-"

"Do not lie to me, Hawke."

Fenris stepped into her space, seeming to tower over Hawke. For a long moment, she said nothing and he feared she would leave or perhaps outright refuse. But when her eyes clouded over with sadness and echoes of fear, he knew he would have the truth.

"Gamlen...he tried to hurt my mother." She sucked in a breath. "Carver was at practice and I didn't know what he was going to do to her so I got between them."

Fenris' fists clenched quietly.

"And he... Grabbed me, instead."

Hawke shivered, and whether it was the cold of the room or the memory Fenris could not be sure.

With a few steps, Fenris closed what space was left between them, trapping her between the desk and his body.

For a second there was only their mingled breaths, and a tension laden with uncertainty.

Wordlessly, he took her arms and scanned them, running his hands over her smooth skin and studying, checking for more bruises. Next, Fenris inspected her shoulders, unbuttoning the first few clasps of Hawke's blouse to pull the fabric down over her shoulders and part of her chest. He did not care what it looked like. He had to look after her, make sure she was safe, for she was his.

Hawke took a shaky breath but let him finish unbuttoning and slip her blouse off. All the while, his predator sharp focus did not waver.

She shivered again and Fenris pressed the hard planes of his body against her. _Keep her warm, keep her safe_, a mantra ringing in his head.

Feeling Hawke underneath him, quiet and soft and shivering- it made him wild. He felt a wolf in truth as he slid down her body, hands everywhere, smoothing and scrutinizing, soothing and tender despite the fire that burned within him.

He dropped to his knees before her, hands fisting in her plaid skirt.

His brow furrowed when he took in the bruises on her thigh. If he ever found the likes of them on her again, he would kill Gamlen with his own hands, consequences be damned.

His hands traveled slowly up her thighs to her hip, moving her skirt up to gather at her waist.

The black and blue on her skin was a stark comparison to the white of her legs.

"Fenris..."

It was his turn to shiver now. As her legs parted just a little he could see the growing dampness on her thin underwear. He could feel the heat radiating from her, and for a moment he simply knelt before her, hands stilling as he struggled to control himself.

He lost quickly.

With a savage rumble in his throat, he hooked his fingers into her waistband and tugged her skirt and smallclothes down roughly.

Without missing a beat, he attached his mouth to her mound and slid his tongue between her folds. Her hips jerked as she cried out and Fenris gripped her tighter in response, the hand that had been running up and down her thigh pulling her closer.

Hawke mewled when his tongue darted out to her clit. He was sure it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Feeling her move underneath him, writhing and gasping, made Fenris harder than he could ever remember being.

Carefully, he probed into her opening. She was tight, the kind of tight only found with someone untouched. He hummed into her, pleased that her first time was to be with him.

When he felt her body reach the edge of completion he stopped, drawing back to lick his lips.

"Mea virgo," he growled, into the lean muscle of her stomach. His eyes caught the impression of her uncle's fingertips and he felt anger wash over him with a new force.

Leaning back to undo his belt, he gave Hawke a moment to catch her breath.

Outside, thunder rolled.

Once Fenris was undressed, he stood again, coming close to Hawke and taking a finger between her folds. When he found her still slick and wet, he smirked.

Her eyes were wide when she met them again- grey like the storm outside and just as unchecked and wild.

Fenris brought his lips down to hers, crashing against her like the waves on the rocks. At first, she was merely warm and pliant underneath him, but when he bit at her lower lip she responded eagerly. Hawke wrapped her leg around him and pulled, hips jerking into the finger that still lazily toyed with her.

"Fui quod es," he breathed into her ear, moving to kiss and nip at the delicate shell. "Eris quod sum."

Fenris nibbled down her collarbone till he found the juncture of her throat and sternum that he had dreamed about so often in his long nights alone within his empty lighthouse.

He bit down savagely, almost hard enough to break the skin. Hawke yelped in surprise and arched into him.

"The only marks you will ever bear again will be mine."

She swallowed and nodded, breathless.

He could feel her coming close again, body strung tight around him, and he removed his finger. The little whimper of protest she made drew Fenris to a similar brink.

He lined himself up carefully, keeping the hand between them to aid her pleasure.

"Fenris, I-I'm -"

"I know. I will be gentle, amante."

With a shaky nod she gave her assent, and Fenris slid slowly into her.

Hawke buried her face in his shoulder as her hips pressed more firmly into the desk, and Fenris pressed more firmly into her. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and she traced his markings slowly, and he loved her all the more for the acceptance he found in her tentative touch.

He could feel her stretching around him, tight _so tight_ he felt as if he would come right then.

Once he was in as far as he could go he kissed her again, breathing in the little sounds of discomfort and calming her with his hand pressed against her bud.

After a long moment for her to adjust, Fenris began to thrust.

He knew neither of them would last long, but with the Maker as his witness he would try. Changing his angle slightly, he continued pounding into her.

Hawke gasped and he felt his loins tighten. With a final thrust and a decisive slide of his fingers into her folds, she came. Feeling her tighten so around him made it impossible for him to hold out any longer, and with a half-suppressed roar he spilled himself inside her. Lightning flashed and the sea matched his cry.

Hawke let out a shuddering breath, and pulled her head out of Fenris' shoulder to look at him. He slid out slowly, not willing to be without her.

His seed trickled out of her, and a part of him reveled in the conquest of it. And yet, it was so much more than that. Most of him took joy in the fact that Hawke had wanted him, trusted him to be her first. Perhaps in time she could even grow to-

He cut off the errant thought. For now, let this be enough.

She was still shaky, and Fenris promptly wrapped his hands around her bottom and set her on the desk. Kissing her softly, he stepped between her legs again and trailed his fingers over her spine comfortingly till her breathing slowed. He left her for a moment to fetch a clean rag, usually used to clean the board but repurposed today. When he turned again to her, Hawke's legs were closed. Returning to his position, Fenris wordlessly nudged her legs apart. Hawke's cheeks were stained red like wine over cotton but she complied, looking away as Fenris cleaned her as tenderly as he could.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Hawke."

She nodded and her face relaxed, returning to blissful calm.

"You are beautiful," he murmured, taking in the image of her skirt tucked up around her waist and her soft body languid with residual pleasure.

He finished and pulled her underwear back up her legs. The bruises on her legs looked more faded. Fenris righted Hawke's skirt, helped her back into her shirt and kissed her thoroughly.

To his surprise, she whispered something in his ear.

"Totus tuus ego sum, et omnia mea tua sun."

And as the rain fell down on the craggy coast, two broken souls smiled at each other, knowing true happiness for the first time.

* * *

_A/N: So those dreams Fenris references in Kirkwall Academy? Yeah this is one of them ;)_


End file.
